Genome engineering is a rapidly growing discipline that seeks to develop new methods for the precise manipulation of genes and genomes in vivo. In addition to its utility for advancing our understanding of basic biology, genome engineering has numerous real-world applications, ranging from correcting genetic defects in humans to engineering plants that better provide food, fuel and industrial raw materials. The Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) is sponsoring a meeting entitled Genome Engineering: Research and Therapeutic Applications. This meeting provides the first international forum for genome engineers to meet and exchange ideas. The meeting is expansive, encompassing multiple approaches for modifying genomes - from transgenesis and gene targeting to the creation of synthetic genomes. The experimental models featured include bacteria, fungi, plants and animals. We anticipate this diversity of approaches and experimental systems will create a stimulating meeting environment that will enable new insights and advance the field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The ability to modify genes and genomes is critical for understanding how biological systems operate. Recent advances in genome engineering also promise to open up new therapeutic approaches for the treatment of inherited diseases in humans. 'Genome Engineering: Research and Therapeutic Applications'is a meeting sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The aim of this conference is to provide a forum for the discussion and exchange of ideas that will advance research and enable new therapeutic options.